


Movie night - Smut ft. Belphegor

by chibinekochan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: Gender neutral reader insert
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 42





	Movie night - Smut ft. Belphegor

**Author's Note:**

> Gender neutral reader insert

You sit next to him on the couch. 

Both of you watch a movie in the living room. 

You are comfortable sitting with your legs up, under a blanket. You wear comfortable clothes. Just a shirt and shorts. 

Belphie sits right next to you, his attention seems to be fully on the movie. 

The other brothers are doing something on the other couch. Satan reads a book. Levi tries to beat Lucifer in a game of chess. Beelzebub is catching snacks with his mouth, that Mammon throws at him. Asmo is painting his nails. 

It’s just an ordinary evening. 

Suddenly you feel something brushing up against your side. You look over and see that Belphie moved one of his hands under the blanket and his finger just touched your side. 

This must’ve been an accident, you think, and ignore it. 

Then you feel his thump traveling slightly up and down your side. You look at him, he doesn’t look at you. 

“Belphie what are you doing?” You whisper. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Belphegor looks your way. He has a slight smirk on his face. 

You shake your head and go back to look at the screen. 

As soon as you do that you feel something slightly cold on your side. Belphies finger has slid under the seam of your shirt and is now tracing your side. You draw a small breath from the cold sensation on your skin. 

You turn to Belphie, he is looking at you. Belphie has the expression of a innocent boy on his face. 

You sigh. “Belphie." 

"Yes?” He smiles innocently, while his finger doesn’t stop moving. He traces small circles across your waist. 

“Your hand is cold.” You have small goosebumps in your skin. To be honest they aren’t just from the cold. 

“Sorry. I’m just kinda cold.” He has a sheepish smile on his face. You know it’s fake. 

You lift the blanket up and let Belphie in. 

He lets out a pleased humming sound and scoots closer to you. Belphegor quickly gets comfortable again. 

You focus back on the movie, thinking this is what he wanted. 

Not much time passes when you feel Belphies hand sliding behind your back to your other side. 

His motion makes your shirt move up and exposes your back ever so slightly. You move to pull it back down. 

“Ups sorry. Let me handle that.” Belphie whispers into your ear. Sending shivers down your spine. You feel the warmth of his breath on your ear and your neck. He quickly pulls your shirt back down and places his hand on your side. You both are very close now. 

“Thank you.” You whisper and blush ever so slightly, his face is now almost right next to yours. 

Quickly you try to look at the movie again. Trying to calm your heart down. 

Then you feel a cold hand on your neck. Brushing hair off your shoulders. This makes you steal a glance at Belphie again. 

He grins and starts to trace your neck with his finger. 

This feels very nice and you blush slightly. “Belphie, stop this, I can’t focus.” You whisper with a slightly stern voice.

You can see that Belphie is smiling. He has plans and you know it. 

The hand on your hip starts moving ever so slightly. You are about to stop his hand when you suddenly get a kiss from him on your neck. 

You moan slightly from the sensation. Belphie chuckles a bit.

“Belphie what are you doing?” What you really want to say is don’t do this here. You turn your face to him. 

“I don’t really do anything.” Belphie doesn’t even hide it now. 

The hand on your hip has worked its way under your shirt and you get pressed more towards Belphies side. 

“Don’t lie, Belphie.” You say this, slightly louder. Causing Satan to look at you. He can’t really see what is happening on your couch. 

“It’s true I have seen this movie before.” Belphie plays the innocent again. Satan goes back to reading. 

Belphie leans in closer again and whispers : “You need to be careful.” His voice is sweet like honey, like he just did you a huge favor. 

Meanwhile, Belphie traces along the edge of your shorts with his hand. His hand is warm now. He stops when his hand is on your stomach. Seemingly without a goal he rubs your stomach and slightly spreads his hand, brushing against your chest and your pants at the same time. His hand feels good on you. You start to feel some heat rising in your core. You missed his touch.

Belphie gauges the reactions on your face. He seems pleased. Your attention is only on his hand now. This is just what he wanted. 

He is very pleased and decided to give some attention to your chest. His hand slides up your chest, across your nippels. This causes you to moan ever so slightly. You have to keep it down before the other people notice. 

Belphie hums pleased with himself. 

You look at him again. Belphie looks back, looking like he doesn’t know what you want. While his fingers keep teasing your nippel ever so slightly. 

“Belphie…” Your voice quivers ever so slightly. You feel the heat in you rising. Slowly you feel overcome with lust but you don’t want to admit it and slightly squirm in his arms. 

“I will forget myself if you use my name like this.” Belphie whispers in your ear, no more teasing tone. His voice slightly husky. The sensation of his breath makes you moan again. You can hear Belphie growl at you. He moves even closer to you. Now his other hand moves under the blanket, to your shorts. Towards the spot where your heat is rising, now in anticipation. Your body yearns for his touch. 

His hand slides into your shorts and finds the source of your heat. 

You moan from the sensation of his touch. Your body is eagerly waiting for his touch. Belphie touches your hotspot and rubs it ever so slightly. He is teasing you with his fingers. Giving you a slight amount of friction. Leaving you hungry for more. Your hips move slightly to get just a bit more of his touch. 

You still know where you are, you know what will happen if anyone would see you now, but your body doesn’t care. 

Your nippels are hard and sensitive and your body is craving more. “Belphie… PleaPlease…” Moaning slightly, fight to keep it in. You don’t know what you are begging for. You want him to stop, but not really. 

His hand only gets more eager. Rubbing your heat, through your underwear. “You want me to stop?” Belphie sounds even more husky now. He is just as hot as you are right now. 

You only manage small moans and your hips sway ever so slightly with his hand. 

He shoves your underwear to the side. Just enough to slide his hand inside. 

He moans slightly when he feels how eager your body has become for him. He rubs your most sensitive parts with his hand. You barely keep your moans inside. Your hips are bucking. Slight moans of his name escape between your heated breaths. You are barely able to keep your composure. Your head becomes fuzzy.

His movements become faster. Belphie ravels in the knowledge that he has you squirming under his hand. Your breath gets more unsteady. You want him so badly inside of you. His hand alone is not enough to satisfy you anymore. He knows it too. It’s very hard for him to not take you right here. 

He had gotten very hard and ready himself. 

“Belphie..” You say with hot breath, ready to take him. He nods and stops touching you. 

Your body almost screams dissatisfied. 

You get your clothes back in check and quickly move to your room. 

After mumbling good night to everyone. 

Belphegor quickly follows you. Your body burns in anticipation for him. 

He knocks, you let him in and lock your door. 

Hungry you press him to the wall, kiss him and press your body to his. 

Your are burning. Your body screams to have him inside of you. 

You unzip his pants, while Belphie undresses the rest of himself. 

Eager you take his hard member in your hand. He is very hard. Belphie undresses you while you give him a good rub. 

He moans from your touch and then moves you to the bed. Belphie takes a condom out and puts it on. 

He kisses you and centers his member in front of your entry. 

Belphie looks at you for confirmation. “Please Belphegor take me.” Your eyes are burning with lust. You want him so badly right now. 

Belphie was waiting for this. With a moan he pushes inside of you. Careful but eager. 

You moan from the sensation. Belphie hums with pleasure. He wanted this for so long.

He starts to move slowly. Your body is responding with slow movements and approving sounds. 

Belphie is starting to speed up. You moan louder. “It feels so good, Belphie.” Your body moves with his. “This feels so good. Ahh you are so beautiful."Belphie moans along with you, his movements become more eager. He moves faster and deeper inside of you. You moan his name. He moans yours. 

You both kiss again, sloppy half out of breath. 

Your hips move faster, wanting him even deeper. 

Belphie moves faster and harder. You moan lauder from pleasure and keep begging him for more. 

He responds with even more eager moves. You feel him getting harder inside of you and you also feel your orgasm building. You beg him to make you cum, beg for more and call his name countless times. Each time he rams deep into your core. Giving you the pleasure you desire so much. 

He keeps hitting your spot, you feel your mind going blank. Molding your body with his member. The only thing that you can say is his name. It’s the same for Belphie. He calls your name over and over again. 

Until you both finally go over the edge almost at the same time and cum. 

Belphie gives you one more kiss before pulling out, undressing the condom, and then falls on you. Fully satisfied and exhausted. 

You rub his back and slowly calm your breath. 

This was what you really needed. 

Belphie is passing slowly out on top of you, holding you tightly. 

You probably have to watch that movie again.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I honestly hope you enjoyed this


End file.
